


To me, you are perfect

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parkinson Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has a parkinson disease but to Blaine, he's still as perfect as ever.</p><p>Link to the fic on my tumblr: http://ohhthereuare.tumblr.com/post/73080120039/to-me-you-are-perfect</p>
            </blockquote>





	To me, you are perfect

Blaine watched with furrowed in concern brows as Kurt struggled to fit buttons into slits with his trembling fingers. He gritted his jaw tightly, eyes watering, cheeks burning with frustration and shame. Suddenly he broke, pulling at the button so hard he ripped it off, the sound of it hitting the floor and rolling under the table being the only thing audible in the room before Kurt started crying.

“This I have to struggle with every day, Blaine! Can you imagine not being able to dress yourself in the morning? I am broken, damaged! Why would you anyone want to waste their time with someone like me?! I can’t be fixed! I can’t-“

Before he could collapse onto the floor, Blaine rushed to him, taking him in his arms. He kissed Kurt’s shaky fingers, then his tears-strained red face, then his trembling lips.

“You don’t need to be fixed. To me, you are perfect”.


End file.
